


Parallels 2 bonus scene #4

by spoffyumi



Series: Parallels & Parallels 2 bonus scenes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after chapter 21 of Parallels 2.</p><p>Steve debates whether or not to awaken Bucky to find out if it's his Bucky.</p><p>**This is not a new work, it was previously posted to my Tumblr.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels 2 bonus scene #4

The room was nearly silent except for the ticking clock.  Silence had never bothered Steve.  Being from a time before television and cell phones and computers had some advantages, and besides, his thoughts were loud enough without added noise. 

Bucky had been unconscious for only a few days, but Steve knew it took a lot to take down a supersoldier.  Whatever he was being injected with made him sleep only for a few hours before his heart rate would begin to rise and Steve would call the nurse for another dose.  He worried both that Bucky would awaken too soon and destroy something, and that Bucky would slip away before Steve had a chance to say what he needed to say to his best friend.  Even a supersoldier needed sleep sometimes, but Steve kept himself awake to stand watch.  Sometimes Wanda came in, or Natasha, and for some reason Steve trusted Bucky with them.  T'Challa, unfortunately, had a country to run.  Once Tony had offered, and Steve almost felt guilty enough to let him, but in the end he had to be honest with himself.  He still wasn't quite sure Tony wouldn't kill Bucky when he awoke. 

So Steve stayed.  He must have been dozing off, holding Bucky's hand, because the unsettling feeling that came along with Vision reappearing in this world made him snap to attention.

"Well?" Steve asked, when Vision didn't speak immediately.

"I _think_ we have him back," said Vision.

As much as he wanted to celebrate, Vision hadn't exactly sounded confident.  "You _think_?"

"There was a... distraction," Vision stated.  "At the moment of transfer."

Steve looked down at Bucky's peacefully sleeping face.   "What _kind_ of distraction?" he asked, thinking of Vision's revelation the last time.

"Nothing of concern.  Do not worry, Captain Rogers."

It was hard not to worry.  It was bad enough that other Buckys were finding themselves in strange new worlds.  One jump, like the one he himself had taken.  But if (he forced himself to correct that to _when_ ) his Bucky returned, what would the trauma have done to him?

"So you're not sure this is the right Bucky," Steve said glumly.

"It was imperative that I leave immediately after attempting the transfer.  Mr. Barnes, unfortunately, was asleep in your arms.  Er, your _other_ arms.  That is not correct, either.  I apologize."

Steve realized he was gripping Bucky's limp hand so hard the fingertips had turned white.  Bucky's fingertips, and Steve's own.  "Yes, it's confusing.  So, why... why did you do the transfer then?  Couldn't you have gotten Bucky someplace private?"

Vision took a breath, and it was the most flustered Steve had ever seen him.  "It all seemed too complicated.  I only wished that the correct soul would wake up undisturbed in the correct body.  He was in the hospital, and attached to machines, and you – other you – was snoring--"

"Okay, so you did the switch, and then what?  Did Bucky recognize you?"

"A nurse walked in at the moment of transfer, and the sound awoke the other you, and I had to return here as quickly as possible.  I could... return there, and see what I can discover?  Before we awaken this Mr. Barnes?"

Steve looked down at the sleeping Bucky.  All he wanted was for Bucky to wake up and _know_ him.   But if this was the wrong Bucky... Steve rubbed at his eyes.  "I guess... yeah.  You should probably go back and check.  I can't... do that to him again."  By him, Steve meant the Bucky who had woken up scared and destroyed the lab. 

"Very well, Captain Rogers."

The silence after Vision left felt very, very loud.


End file.
